Meet Me On The Equinox
by genpad
Summary: Everything has a beginning and an end. This is the end for Kevin and Samandriel. Together, or not at all, right? (Part two of the end!verse series "Endings before Beginnings")


**Warnings: Major character death and language**

This was the end and they both knew it. They were trapped in a cabin with demons circling it as they both sat helpless inside. There wasn't any hope left here. Hope had abandoned them a long time ago.

It was no use calling the Winchesters. They had their own shit to deal with. Closing the gates of Hell took up a lot of a person's time. They couldn't be around to save everyone all the time.

Castiel had fallen quite some time ago. Castiel had fallen for Dean, and Samandriel for Kevin. Both of those ex-angels were idiots. Humans weren't worth falling for. Kevin in particular wasn't worth an angel giving everything up for, but Kevin didn't really have much of a say in the matter. Sometimes you just do really stupid things in the name of love. Apparently this even applied to angels.

Samandriel had changed. Not in bad ways, necessarily, but in ways that you could tell. The stick had been removed from his ass, as Dean would say, and he acted a lot more human now that he was, well, human. He took on human mannerisms and even started talking like them. Kevin can't say that Samandriel used the most eloquent words, but then again, who did anymore? Samandriel was just another human these days. A very special human who loved Kevin in ways that he shouldn't. That also made him a very dumb , that made Kevin a very dumb human as well, given his feelings for the former angel.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Samandriel asks Kevin.

Kevin looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"This is what you want to talk about right before we die?" He asked incredulously.

"Why the hell not?" Samandriel replied with a shrug. "We're fucked anyways, so why not pick a cheery topic to talk about?"

Kevin rolled his eyes because this was typical Samandriel. Being sentimental at the worst of times. He was right about one thing, they were completely fucked, so why not talk about something happy?

"Of course I do. The Winchesters got you out of the building that Crowley was torturing us in, and then we met outside of the building. We were both bloody, you were awkward, wearing some weird outfit, and you had no idea what to say about anything." Kevin laughed. "It was kind of funny now that I think about it."

"Was not." Samandriel nudged Kevin with his foot. "It was my first time around humans. What did you expect? Me to excel at conversation with you guys? I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Thank God you were there to save the day, though."

"Fuck you." Kevin said with a laugh, but Kevin did remember that awkward angel that he had met a few years ago. He knew that something would happen between them the second that they met. You know how people talk about that spark you feel when you meet your perfect match? Well, that happened the moment Kevin first met Samandriel. Their relationship took off from there, and look at how it was going to end. Together, yet alone, in some fucking run-down cabin in the middle of God knows where. If there was a God out there, he was one sick bastard.

They could both hear the sounds of the demons getting closer. There were too many of them for hex bags, devil traps, and salt lines to hold them off forever. Kevin grabbed Samandriel's hand and squeezed it. This isn't how it should've ended. They had done their part. They deserved to be happy. This shouldn't have been the ending that was written for them.

"I don't know about you, but since I've taken the big plunge, I'm probably going to hell anyways…"

"Don't you fucking dare say that." Kevin snapped back at him. "I don't even want to hear that bullshit."

Samandriel shrugged and pulled out his handgun. He made sure that it was loaded, and took the safety off.

"What the hell are you doing with that? There're too many of them to save us both with a fucking handgun."

"You know for being all 'Advanced Placement' and shit, you're really kind of dumb."

Kevin looked at Samandriel with a puzzled look before it hit him.

"No, no, no! Samandriel, don't you dare fucking do that! We're not doing this Romeo and Juliet shit. We're not going down that road."

"I don't know about you, but I don't particularly want to be tortured to death by some demons. Had that experience once, and it didn't really sit all that well with me."

Samandriel pushed the gun over towards Kevin and nodded towards it.

"You first?"

"I told you that we're not going out that way, you idiot." Kevin spat back at him as he kicked the gun away.

Samandriel crawled over to the corner, retrieved the gun, and brought it back over to the two of them.

"I know how I want to go out, and apparently it isn't the same way you want to go."

He came over to the wall where Kevin was sitting and sat down beside him, placing his hand over Kevin's for a moment and giving it a squeeze. A small gesture full of love and full of the dreams of things that would never be. He smiled at Kevin, put the gun up to his head, let a single tear fall from his eye, and then pulled the trigger.

His body fell in Kevin's lap, and Kevin screamed. His hands trembled as he touched Samandriel and pleaded to no one in particular over and over again for Samandriel to please wake up. What a sick fuck he was. How the hell could he do that to him? He hated him. He loved him. He told him that he would be following soon.

Kevin was clutching Samandriel's body when the demons broke into the cabin. Kevin couldn't give a single fuck anymore. The person he loved the most had pulled the stupidest move imaginable, and now Kevin was left here alone to deal with his impending death at the hands of some god-forsaken demons.

Kevin took the gun from Samandriel's limp hand, pointed it at his head, and spat out at the smiling demons, "Fuck you. You're not getting me alive."

"Brave boy following in the footsteps of his angel. How fucking cute."

The sight of the laughing demon was the last thing he saw as he pulled the trigger and everything immediately faded to black.

This was how their story ended. It should have ended differently, but that wasn't the hand that they were dealt. At least they went together. That was the one good thing that came out of this. Their love began the moment that they met, and their love ended the moment that they said goodbye for the last time. Some stories just don't have happy endings.

_We had some good times, my friend._  
_Some very good times._


End file.
